metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Metroid Timeline (BlueKraid)
This is my personal timeline of Metroid. Metroid Volume 1/2 Starting from Samus's early childhood on her home planet, K2-L, to her training under the Chozo on Zebes and her early days working for the Galactic Federation. This manga concludes with Samus's first mission to Zebes as a professional bounty hunter where she faces her arch nemesis Ridley and destroys the mechanical tyrant, Mother Brain. Metroid/Metroid Zero Mission Samus's first mission as a fully fledged bounty hunter. She must return to a planet she once considered a second home after being adopted by the wise, but fierce Chozo. In the now labyrinthian fortress of Zebes, she encounters all sorts of strange beasts and the fearsome Space Pirate Commanders, Kraid and Ridley before her climatic showdown with the mechanical Mother Brain. The story continues in the reboot detailing Samus's escape and being shot down by pursuing Space Pirates. Samus is stripped of her Power Suit and must infiltrate the Space Pirate Mothership to find her way to the lost city of Chozodia. Samus finds the legendary Power Suit once wielded by a fearsome Chozo warrior and destroys a mechanical duplicate of the Space Pirate Commander Ridley. Why he had a robot built in his image is a mystery. Adam and Samus's Objection Samus's days in the Galactic Federation and her dismissal after she uncovers research to create computers with organic brains strikingly similar to the Mother Brain. She had a unique relationship of mutual respect with her gruff CO, Adam Malkovich, who would finish explaining mission objectives with the line, "Any objections, Lady?" From anyone else it would have sounded sarcastic, but Adam made it sound dignified and respectful as if he knew Samus wouldn't disobey. Unfortunately their relationship frayed after numerous incidents, such as the Aurora Unit conspiracy and the tragic death of his brother, Ian Malkovich. Rogue Dawn Set from the point of view of the Space Pirates. Several months before Samus's attack on the Zebesian Fortress, Space Pirates had completed a top secret project. An android duplicate of the feared 'Hunter'. They dubbed this android 'Dawn Aran' a surrogate daughter of their feared nemesis, with all of her powers. Space Pirate Commander Ridley sent Dawn on her first mission. To retrieve a Metroid or Metroid DNA from their home world of SR388. Numerous platoons of Space Pirates had tried but all met gruesome deaths, sucked dry by the voracious Metroids. However, to complicate things, a Galactic Federation ship had crash landed nearby and Dawn was beginning to question her loyalty to the Space Pirates. Metroid Prime Samus receives a distress call from an abandoned Space Pirate frigate in orbit around the planet Tallon IV. She finds the station critically damaged and full of the dead and dying crew. However, an escaped Parasite Queen falls into the reactor core causing the frigate to self destruct. During her escape she crosses paths with Ridley, now rebuilt with cybernetics and pursues him to the planet Tallon IV. On Tallon IV, Samus learns that the Chozo once lived here just as they did on Zebes. However a great poison (Phazon) drove them away. The Phazon also killed many life forms. Those that it spared were horrbly mutated into monsters. The Space Pirates have also set up base on Tallon IV and are performing insidious experiments with Phazon. Deep within Tallon IV lurks an even greater threat, the Chozo dubbed it "The Worm" Metroid Prime Hunters The Galactic Federation receives a strange telepathic message about an ultimate power from the Tetra system so they send their finest hunter, Samus to investigate. However other bounty hunters and warriors also hear the message and they to head for the Tetra system. Now it's a battle royal between the most ferocious hunters and warriors in the universe. Samus also finds that perhaps there is no ultimate power when she reads logs left behind by the Alimbics talking of a sinister force... Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Samus receives a distress call from Federation troops stranded on a planet called Aether. She crash lands as a result of a lightning storm and must remain on the world until her ship repairs itself. During her time there she learns the Federation troops of GFS Tyr were wiped out by something. Then the long dead troopers are brought back as undead monsters by some strange presence. Samus then learns that the troopers were killed by insectoids called Splinters and encounters an evil doppelgänger of herself. The story deepens as Samus meets a native life form called U-mos, a Luminoth. And he speaks of a shadowy, evil race called the Ing who come from Aether's dark twin. Meanwhile the Space Pirates have also arrived to look for more Phazon when they cross paths with Dark Samus. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption The Galactic Federation Armada is attacked by Space Pirates while Samus receives a mission briefing about Aurora Unit 131 going missing. She foils an attempt to steal power cells and faces a Bezerker Knight. On Norion Samus faces more Space Pirates and helps power up a planetary defence cannon just in time to shoot down a leviathan seed. However she meets some familiar faces as old enemies return from the shadows. Waking up on the Galactic Federation Ship, Samus learns she was zapped with pure Phazon and her suit was upgraded with a P.E.D pack to allow her to use phazon to energise her weapons, but at a cost, if she over uses the Phazon it will terminally corrupt her. She receives a mission to find Rhundas, Ghor and Gandrayda, who have all gone missing and aren't replying to mission control. On Bryyo Samus learns of a civil war that tore the two-faced planet apart. Only a few feral natives remain. Om Elysia, Samus learns that the Chozo built an artificial city in the skies of this world and populated it with elegantly designed but deadly robots. On the Pirate homeworld, she encounters Gamdrayda and helps the Federation break into the Leviathan Seed. Samus also visits the abandoned ruins of GFS Valhalla where Aurora Unit 131 was stolen from. She is able to track it to a living planet of pure Phazon. Metroid Federation Force Kill it! Kill it with fire! Metroid Prime 4 We find out why Sylux is back... Metroid 2: Return of Samus/AM2R/Samus Returns The Galactic Federation loses contact with a platoon of troopers on the planet SR388, home of the Metroid. Another platoon is sent but they too stop communicating. In a last resort the Galactic Federation send Samus to find answers. Meanwhile it is revealed the lost platoons were sent to wipe out every last Metroid as the Federation as a whole agreed the species was too dangerous to allow them to survive. This chapter has been remade twice. Three separate versions each tell a similar story but with different enemies and bosses. Super Metroid Samus recalls her first mission to Zebes where she destroyed the Mother Brain and her mission to SR388 where she wiped out the Metroids. After her mission on the Metroid homeworld, Samus encountered a newly hatched Metroid that imprinted on her as a mother figure and became tame. Samus took the Metroid to Ceres space station where it could be studied. However not long after she left, the station was attacked. Samus followed Ridley, the saboteur responsible to planet Zebes. She soon finds the planet survived the initial self destruction of Tourian and the Space Pirate mothership and has now been heavily rebuilt. The Space Pirates have also discovered new areas of the planet and have begun building fortresses and laboratories in these new alien environments. Metroid: Other M After the destruction of Zebes, Samus wakes up in a laboratory where she was being monitored in her cryosleep. After honing her skills with a holographic Zebesian, she is sent to assist a Federation platoon on the Bottle Ship with cleaning up duties. However the leader of the platoon is none other than Commander Adam Malkovich. Metroid Fusion Samus is sent back to SR388 to act as a bodyguard for Federation troopers monitoring the planet. During her mission she is infected by a life form only known as X. The infection soon takes hold and nearly kills Samus. It is only thanks to an experimental vaccine of Metroid cells from the baby Metroid that she survives. However she is reborn as something new, before she can find out what, she receives a distress call. Biological Space Labs (BSL) station is under attack! Samus heads off to the space Station with her new ship, however she had to agree to follow orders from the Ship's AI who she soon realises has a similar authoritative tone to another CO she served under. Metroid Dread Samus is now a wanted criminal throughout the Galactic Federation. With every bounty hunter in the galaxy after her, she goes into hiding on the only planet to still have a thriving community of Chozo.